information_systemfandomcom-20200215-history
INFORMATION SYSTEM
Information System Information system, an integrated set of components for collecting, storing, and processing data and for providing information, knowledge, and digital products. Business firms and other organizations rely on information systems to carry out and manage their operations, interact with their customers and suppliers, and compete in the marketplace. How would you define Information System? 'Components of an Information System' Hardware and Software that you are used during your live Differents Information Systems you interact with everyday * Metro Recharge System Hardware: Machine of Recharge Software: system of recharge Data: amount of money, card number. People: user of bus and Process: Each user who wants to recharge approaches these machines that are located in different places, enter the card and on the screen you have tofollow a series of steps, enter the money and carry out the recharge. * Uber Platform ''' '''Hardware: cellphones, tablets, computers (to sign up to work). Software: mobile app Data: driver information, user information, location, traffic, prices People: easy access for anyone with a mobile phone and with data. Process: enter the application, put the destination and immediately the platform will search for the closest driver to make the trip, the platform also estimates how much the cost of the trip will be. * Cabify Platform ''' '''Hardware: cellphones, tablets Software: mobile app Data: driver information, user information, location, traffic, prices. People: easy access for anyone with a mobile and credit card and phone with data. Process: enter the application, put the destination and immediately the platform will search for the closest driver to make the trip, the platform also estimates how much the cost of the trip will be. * Copa Airlines Platform ''' '''Hardware: Computers, cellphones, tablets. Software: system of reservation. Data: Name, amount of people, age, date and time of flights, destination climate, reserved seats, type of class. People: people with credit cards who want to book their flights. Process: the user enters the platform, this asks to put the destination and approximate time of flight you want, different options are shown to take future flights you select the one you want, then fill out the form with all the data people and the payment is made with the credit card number. * E-Bay Hardware: computer, Tablets, Cellphones Software: purchase system Data: name, card credit number, age, many products. Person: people with credit cards who want to buy something with the ease that it can be done from home Process: the user enters the platform and looks for what he wants among the various options and selects what he wants to buy. You can also enter the name of the article immediately and they will come out, even similar object. * Amazon ''' '''Hardware: cellphones, computers, tablets. Software: purchase system Data: name, product name, age of the user, card credit number. Person: people with credit cards who want to buy something with the ease that it can be done from home. Process: enter the platform and put the name of the product and select your best choice. Software by categories Three data that you introduce to the enrollment system of the university Why the organizations collect all kind of data? Organizations collect all kinds of data and use it to make decisions. These decisions can then be analyzed as to their effectiveness and the organization can be improved. The last component of an Information System The last component of an information system is The Process. Process and Examples Process is the last component of information systems; is a series of tasks that are completed in order to accomplish a goal. Basically in another words is a series of steps undertaken to achieve a desired outcome or goal. Examples: We use a process when we create an account on eBay, getting ready for work, using an ATM, etc. Role of Information System First, we saw that these components collect, store, organize, and distribute data throughout the organization. In fact, we might say that one of the roles of information systems is to take data and turn it into information, and then transform that into organizational knowledge. This role has evolved into the backbone of the organization. When enterprises started to use computers In the mid-1980s, businesses began to see the need to connect their computers together as a way to collaborate and share resources. Examples of uses of the first computers These first business computers the primary work was to organize and store large volumes of information that were tedious to manage by hand. Another use of these first computers were served dozens to hundreds of users at a time through a process called time-sharing, doing functions such as scientific calculations and accounting, under the broader umbrella of “data processing.” Timeline of Evolution of computers Who first use internet? The Internet was confined to use by universities, government agencies, and researchers for many years. Web 2.0 Ethical issue Information System create An example of these ethical issues is the ability to anonymously. Digital technologies have given us the ability to aggregate information from multiple sources to create profiles of people. What would have taken weeks of work in the past can now be done in seconds, allowing private organizations and governments to know more about individuals than at any time in history. This information has value, but also chips away at the privacy of consumers and citizens. What Walmart implemented to be a success enterprise One of the keys to this success was the implementation of Retail Link, a supply-chain management system. This system, allowed Walmart’s suppliers to directly access the inventory levels and sales information of their products at any of Walmart’s more than ten thousand stores. Suppliers can analyze how well their products are selling at one or more Walmart stores, with a range of reporting options. Case Study: New Technology that Walmart has recently implemented Technology plays an important role in Walmart serving as the fundamental basis of its supply chain. Walmart has the longest technological infrastructure of any private company in the world. Its state-of-the-art technology and network design allow Walmart to accurately predict demand, control and predict inventory levels, create highly efficient transport routes and manage logistics for the relationship and service to customers. For example, Walmart will implement a new technology; "Intelligent Package" of Walmart employs a Block chain tool to track the contents of the package, environmental conditions, location and other details. The device described in the application is intended to be used in new technologies such as autonomous vehicles and unmanned drones. According to the application, Block chain will record the "key addresses along the chain", such as "address of the seller's private key, an address of the private key of the courier service and an address of the buyer's private key.” In the patent application, Walmart pointed out the need to design a tool that offers "greater security in the shipping packaging in which the articles are shipped". The application says that the existing tracking tools still do not provide "such desired functionality". Walmart submitted its "Smart Package" application for the first time in August 2017. "Smart Package" is not the first instance of Walmart that uses Block chain technology. In November 2016, Walmart partnered with IBM to use Block chain to detect and remove recalled foods from its product list. Block chain technology has been very popular among transportation and delivery companies. Another innovation technology that Walmart used is, the radio frequency identification (RFID) tags; they use a numerical code that can be scanned remotely to track goods moving along the supply chain. Since the inventory must be managed by both Walmart and its suppliers, Walmart has also asked its suppliers to use this technology. Even more recently, the company began using smart labels, read by a handheld scanner, which allows employees to quickly know which products need to be replaced so that the shelves are constantly full and the inventory is closely watched. According to analysts at the University of Arkansas, there was a 16% reduction in problems with lack of stock since Walmart implemented RFID technology in its supply chain. Analysts also pointed out that products that use an electronic product code were re-supplied three times faster than items that only use traditional barcode technology. Additionally, Walmart also connected its suppliers through computers. For example, they created a collaboration model with P & G to maintain inventory in their stores and build an automatic reordering system, which links all the computers in the P & G factory through satellites. In this way, P & G delivers its items to Walmart, either to one of its distribution centers or directly to the store that requires it. Learnings * We learned what exactly is information system and where we could find it. * Also, the technological advances that Walmart is doing nowadays. * And finally, we knew new tools to do our works and to apply with others teachers. Category:Browse